


Art: The Unexpected Legacy

by Bluespirit



Series: American Romance Library [7]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Harlequin, M/M, Pastiche, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A surprise inheritance leads Tony DiNozzo on a journey of discovery as he saddles up to find the man of his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: The Unexpected Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xanthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/gifts).



> For the sweet & lovely Xanthe.
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.  
> Please do not hotlink or archive or use to make icons, etc, thank you.

  



End file.
